It is known to use coupled inductors to facilitate wireless data transfer. Wireless power transmission can also be accomplished using coupled inductors. Several challenges arise in using coupled inductors for sending and receiving data in the presence of active inductive power transmission. Among them, maintaining data integrity and bandwidth are of concern.
Due to these and other problems and potential problems, improved couple inductor power and data transmission would be useful and advantageous contributions to the arts.